New Arrivals
by Fly666monkey
Summary: My first fan fic! A new student has arrived at Yokai Academy: Moka's estranged Canadian Half-Brother! But his arrival at school won't be the only surprise coming this year. TsuXMoka. Contains Strong language, Violence, and Sexuality. *Haiatus:Depression*
1. Transfer Student

**First Fic. I do not own Rosario + Vampire. **

Tsukune leaned back in his chair and made a sigh of relief. It was the start of his third year at Yokai academy, and for once, no one was trying to kill him or his friends. No Public Safety Commission, no Fairy Tale, no Anti-Thesis, nothing. Everything was going smoothly, and to top it off, he had a seat right next to Moka in every class. _"Everything is perfect," _he thought, _"too perfect. Life at this school is never this uneventful. Something is going to happen soon, I can feel it"_

"Tsukune? Is something wrong?"

He jumped when he heard Moka's voice. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad everything is peaceful for once." Moka smiled, "Yeah, I know, it's kind of strange really…" Her sentence was cut off as the classroom door opened, and Ms. Nekonome entered. "Good morning class, and welcome back!" she said with a smile. "I have exciting news!"

"You caught the world's largest goldfish?" a student retorted. His snide remark earned him several scratches to his face, courtesy of Nekonome.

Their teacher cleared her throat. "No, though I… ugh, anyway, that's not it. We have a transfer student from Canada coming to our school!" The class broke out in muttering upon hearing this. She continued, "May I introduce Mr. Arthur Shuzen!"

"SHUZEN!" Tsukune exclaimed, "Hey, Moka-san, isn't that the name of your fa-" He cut himself off when he noticed that Moka had bolted out of her seat, eyes glaring and fists clenched. She was breathing heavily through gritted teeth, and was giving off an aura that clearly stated, "Do not come near me!" _"Whoa," _thought Tsukune, _"I've never seen Outer Moka so upset! In fact, I've rarely ever seen Inner Moka this pissed off! What's gotten into her?" _A quick glance at the rest of the class showed that he was not the only one who had noticed, as several students were making a not-so-subtle effort to keep away from the pink-haired vampire.

"Come on in, dear!" Ms. Nekonome stated, paying no heed to Moka apparent rage.

Everyone turned to the door as the new student entered the classroom. Tsukune took a moment to look as well.

Arthur stood six and a half feet tall. He had short, unkempt red hair with black highlights, pale skin, and noticeable beard stubble. He was wearing a black tank top, matching chain-adorned khaki pants, a pair of combat boots, a red and black set or arm warmers on each arm, and a pair of onyx magatama shaped earrings to complete the look. Most noticeable, however, were his crimson eyes, eyes that were just like that of… a vampire. Tsukune noticed that several of the girls were giggling.

Arthur nodded to the class, and then turned to the still-perturbed Moka. "Bonjur, sis." he said with a clear French accent, "Long time, no see."

"SISTER?" Tsukune blurted, " Moka-san, you never told me you had a brother!"

Moka only shot him a glare before turning back to her brother. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur chuckled. "What's wrong, Moka? I thought you would be happy to see me." He then turned to the class, ignoring his sister. "Before any of you ask, I am a Damphir, or a Half-breed vampire, for those of you who have a lack of brain cells. I understand that many youkai have a distaste for half-breeds." He furrowed his brow as he continued, "If any of you have a problem with my heritage, write me a complaint card, and then shove it up your ass!" Everyone in the class was stunned by the man's brazen vulgarity, but they quickly got the message. He then relaxed his eyes and turned back to Moka, "To answer you question, I was enrolled in a transfer program after I made straight A's back home."

"A likely story," Moka sharply responded, "What did you do, break into the school records? Hex the principal? Gave a few personal favors to your teachers?"

Arthur chuckled, "No, actually, not that I'd tell you if I did." He then turned his attention to Tsukune. "Ah," he said, "you must Moka's boyfriend, Mr. Tsukune Anno, or is it Anno Tukune here? Father told me all about you." He approached Tsukune and held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Moka jumped between them before Tsukune could respond. "Leave him out of this!" She bellowed.

"Why, sis, are you afraid of me finding out something if I talk to him?"

"There's nothing to find out about!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You meant to tell me that after two years, you haven't slept with him yet?"

Moka turned red hearing this. "No, I haven't. You forget, I'm not a whore like you!"

"Harsh sis, and watch your mouth, there are children present."

"Fuck you!"

Arthur grinned. "That's more like it. Now, I'm curious, how far has your relationship gotten with the little ghoul?"

"What's it to you?" Moka growled.

"I'm just concerned about my older sister, that's all. Now, I can already tell that you're drinking his blood," Arthur pointed to the small, circular marks on Tsukune's neck that had been made when Moka drank from him that morning. "so, how far have you two gotten?"

Moka gave no response.

"Have you even kissed him yet?"

Silence. After a few seconds, Arthur began bursting into laughter. "You mean to tell me that you two never even made it to first base! I never would have pegged you as a prude, sis! I just… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Moka lowered her eyebrows and bared her fangs at her brother. "My personal life is none of your damn business! I aught to kick your ass for even asking!"

Arthur stopped laughing immediately, and gave his sister a devious grin. "Oh, is that so?" He leaned forward, looking Moka straight in the eye, while he grabbed the Rosario dangling from her neck. "Go ahead, take it off. Take your best fucking shot! If you give me so much as a nosebleed, I'll fork over my Commodore!"

Moka kept eye contact and simply growled.

"Now, now, class, please settle down! We don't need anyone getting violent!" Ms. Nekonome pleaded. Arthur and Moka broke eye contact and proceeded to their desks, the former with a smirk on his face. Moka fell into her chair and crossed her arms, still fuming. Everyone in the class was silent, many of them wondering what the hell just happened.

All the while, Tsukune sank into his chair, hoping that he could just crawl into a hole and die. _"This is going to be an interesting year."_ He thought to himself.

**What is Moka so upset about? Who is Arthur Shuzen? And what does fate (meaning, your humble author) have in store for them? R&R, I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Sins of the father

**Not screwing with this chapter anymore. Had to do lots of editing, for some reason half the chapter was in italics when it uploaded. Then bold. Then back into Italics, the whole thing. Then in bold again! Took me several tries to get it to work. Needed a Duke Nukem Soundboard looping "You're pissing me off!" (Eye Twitch.) Don't know what the problem is. Pain in the ass… anyways, enjoy!**

"**You never told us you had a brother!" Kurumu shouted.**

**The members of the Newspaper Club all had their jaws on the floor when they heard the news. Moka had just finished telling them about the little blow up in homeroom that morning, her mood no better than it was that morning. Tsukune, meanwhile, was making a desperate effort not to be noticed. "I don't know what's worse," he thought, "Dealing with Moka-san's mood, or having everyone in school gossiping about her family. Not to mention the fact that Arthur-san was flirting with Nekonome-sensei throughout the entirety of homeroom."**

**Moka cleared her throat. "Half Brother, and there's a good reason why I never mentioned him. He's a complete disgrace to my family's name! I hate him!"**

**After a few moments of silence, Gin was the first to respond. "Moka-san, what's so bad about him? From what I've heard, he's a pretty nice guy."**

"**Hah, shows what you know!" Moka growled, "He's a hacker, a card counter, an alcoholic, and a complete ass to everyone he meets! He thinks that just because he's slightly more powerful than my father that he's above everyone else on the planet. He's completely full of himself, and to top it off, he practices dark magic! He does not deserve to be my relative!" Moka sank back into her chair and continued to scowl.**

**Moka's statements took everyone in the room aback. "Surely he's not that bad." thought Mizore, "Every girl in school was saying what a charming guy he is. Did something happen between the two of them that she's not telling us about?"**

**Gin cleared his throat. "Alright, enough, this isn't Family Feud!" **

**Everyone looked puzzled. "What's Family Feud?" They wondered.**

**Gin ignored the looks. "Now, because of Arthur's arrival, I thought it would be appropriate if we did an article on current events going on in North America that are affecting the local Youkai. I want to see a rough draft by tomorrow!"**

"**Count me out!" Moka spat. Gin just shook his head. "Fine," he said, "you can do the horoscopes, whatever it takes to get you out of your little mood." Moka simply crossed her arms. "Fine." she said, not even bothering to make eye contact.**

**They spent the next few minutes organizing their story, while Moka simply sat in a corner and sulked. Gin, of course, was doing "research" on his computer, as usual.**

**Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Moka stood up to answer. "I've got it." She said coldly. "Probably my brother trying to pester me again." She ripped open the door and started shouting immediately. "I thought I told you to piss off! What do you-" She cut herself off when she saw who was at the door. It wasn't her brother, it was…**

"**Kuyou! What do you want?"**

**The disgraced leader of the Student Police Committee stood at the door with a grin on his face. "Hello Moka. Welcome back. Tell, me, are the rumors true? You have a half-blood brother in this school?"**

"**Fuck off, Kuyou! It's none of your business!"**

**Kuyou only grinned wider. "Such a mouth! You should treat your superiors with more respect! My authority may be diminished, thanks to you," He scowled slightly, remembering how Moka and Tsukune had beaten him two years ago, "but I still have enough power to-"**

"**Hey sis, is this punk giving you trouble?"**

**Everyone turned when they heard what was clearly Arthur's voice. Gin, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all maneuvered to get a good look at him.**

"**Piss off Arthur, I can handle this!" Moka growled.**

"**Now, now, Moka, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't look out for my sister?" Arthur turned his attention to Koyou. "Hey, you girly haired jackass! You got a name?"**

**Koyou turned around to face him, looking slightly annoyed. "Insolent punk! If you must know, my name is-"**

"**I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOUR NAME IS! I WILL ADDRESS YOU AS I SEE FIT! ARE WE CLEAR, 'SALLY?'"**

**Koyou was stunned. "Who do you think you are? You should treat the school police with more respect. Besides, I don't take crap from some filthy, egotistical, Half-blood frostback pussy!"**

**Arthur simply scowled. "So you want to make it racial, do you? I hope you have what it takes to back up those words!"**

**Koyou smiled wickedly. "You want a fight, punk? Fine, bring it on!" He then let out a burst of energy as he shed his human form, and turned into the kitsune that had nearly killed Moka and Tsukune two years prior.**

**Arthur snickered, showing no sign of fear. "A fox demon? Excellent, I could use a new coat!"**

"**You arrogant little half-breed!" The now transformed Kuyou roared, "Do you realize that I almost killed your sister? And you think you can take me? I'm gonna rip out your-" Koyou's speech was interrupted when he found himself being lifted into the air by an unseen force. He looked down and noticed that Arthur had his right hand extended; a trickling of black energy flowing from it like smoke, and his eyes had turned pitch black. Koyou tried to speak, but was unable to form words.**

"**You talk too much." Arthur said coolly, "If you had just attacked, you may have been able to get in a hit or two, but instead, you sat there and spit out some retarded-ass speech like a goddamn Bond villain. Now you are utterly helpless." Arthur smiled evilly, "Tell me, 'Sally', you ever play pinball?" Koyou simply shook his head "Yes." **

"**Excellent," Arthur continued. "Because you are about to find out how the ball feels! Going right!" Arthur then moved his hands to his right, and Koyou found himself being flung into the lockers next to him at high velocity. The crash was loud enough to wake the dead, leaving a gigantic dent in the metal and the wall behind it. He swore he heard the sounds of bones breaking.**

"**Going left!" Arthur shouted, telekinetically throwing his victim into the lockers across the hall with similar results. "Aaaaaand… TILT!" He tossed Koyou towards the end of the hall and into a set of water fountains, which were destroyed, soaking Koyou with water.**

**Koyou turned back into his human form as his breath was knocked out of him. He looked up to find Arthur standing over him, his eyes returned to their normal crimson color.**

"**A word of warning, 'Sally'." He said coldly, "If I ever find out that you are harassing my sister or her friends, I'm going to put you in a hospital, PERMENATELY!" He grabbed Koyou by the neck and lifted him off his feet. "Don't fuck with me, or you will regret it!" He then dropped Koyou and walked back towards the Newspaper Club, whistling a tune as he did. **

**Everyone, save Moka, had his or her jaws on the floor as he walked in, acting as if nothing had happened.**

"**What? Did I do something wrong?" He chuckled. Moka glared as she spoke. "I could have handled him, you didn't need to help!"**

"**Damn sis, I just saved your ass! Show a little appreciation!"**

"**GET OUT!" Moka screamed.**

"**Fine, I'll go, if that's what you want. Jesus…" As Arthur turned around and left, Tsukune swore he heard him muttering something about PMS.**

**Yukari ran up and grabbed Moka by the waist when he vanished. "Oh, wow, Moka-sama! Your brother is so strong and handsome! We should have a four-way! Wouldn't that be awe-"**

"**Back off, flat chest!" Kurumu interrupted as she tackled Yukari, "That hunk of white meat is mine!"**

"**Oh yeah, like he'd go for some soul sucking bimbo like you!"**

"**What did you call me, you little shit?"**

**Kurumu and Yukari started grabbing each other's throats as they spewed insults at each other. Mizore and Gin simply stood there watching, the former with a crimson blush on her face.**

**Tsukune took the opportunity while he had it. "Moka-san," he said, "may we talk in private?" Moka turned and grabbed his arm. "Come with me." She said, dragging Tsukune along with her. As Tsukune left the room, he sighed, guiltily relieved that his harem was fighting over someone else for once.**

**Moka dragged him though the school, not even paying attention to the stares from the students she passed. She ran until they got outside, finding a bench just outside the entrance. Moka looked around until she was satisfied that no one was nearby. "Sit." she said to Tsukune, not even looking at him. He did as he was told, and spoke.**

"**Alright, Moka, What's going on? You have a half-brother that you never told me about, whom you clearly have some sort of grudge against. He comes into the school, hits on our teacher, then takes Koyou, who almost killed us, may I remind you, and tosses him around like a rag doll. And yet, you just sit there and tell him off whenever he tries to talk to you. Moka-san, what the hell is going on?"**

**Under normal circumstances, Moka would have been shocked that Tsukune was being so brazen. If she was however, she didn't show it. Instead, she took a deep breath, and spoke somewhat calmly.**

"**First, as I said earlier, Arthur practices Black Magic. You know, Curses, hexes, damning souls, conjuring demons, that sort of thing." Tsukune winced. Moka continued, "More than likely, he's infused some spells into his body to enhance his strength, and probably a few dead souls as well. With that kind of power, it's no wonder he beat Koyou so easily."**

**Tsukune took a moment before he responded. "Okay, that explains his fighting skill, but I don't see why you hate him so much. What happened between you two?"**

**Moka sat back and took another deep breath, sat for a few seconds, and then responded. "You remember when I told you that my mother left the house when I was little, and never came back?"**

**Tsukune nodded his head, wondering what Moka's mother had to do with this. **

"**Did I ever tell you why?"**

"**No," Tsukune replied, "you didn't."**

**Moka took yet another breath. "When my mother was still pregnant with me, my dad went off on a business trip to Montreal. When he came back, he seemed somewhat nervous, like he was trying to hide something. No one seemed to notice, though, and a few months later, I was born."**

"**Everything in the house seemed normal, until three weeks later, when my mom checked our answering machine. There was a single message on it."**

**Moka gulped as a small tear streamed down her face. "The message was from a human witch from Quebec named Ellen Finnegan. She was trying to contact my father. She said…" Moka had to hold back several tars before she continued, "She said she was pregnant. The baby was my father's"**

**Tsukune was stunned. "Your father cheated on your mother? With a human! Wait… so Arthur is…"**

"**Yes," Moka said, her voice shaky as she began to cry, "Arthur is my father and hers child. "**

"**Mother was furious when she found out. She hated him. She said that he was scum not only for betraying her, but for doing so with 'a filthy human whore.' She stayed long enough to make me a Rosario, and then left the house. No one has seen her since."**

**Moka burst into tears when she finished talking, leaning into Tsukune's arms as he tried to comfort her. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Count Shuzen, one of the three Vampire Lords, and one of the most respected youkai on the planet, cheated on his wife? With a human woman, of all things, considering his notorious hatred of human beings.**

**Tsukune gave Moka a few minutes before he spoke. "Moka, I think I understand how you feel, but why are you blaming Arthur for this?"**

"**He tore apart my family!" Moka screamed.**

"**Moka, how do you think he feels? He didn't get to choose who his parents were, did he?"**

**Tsukune lifted Moka's head to meet his as she let out a sniffle. "Moka-san, your brother may be arrogant, and have a complete lack of tact, but he cares about you, that much I can tell for sure. He must be really hurt that you're pushing him away like this. It's not his fault that his conception is the reason your parents broke up, so you shouldn't blame him for it." Tsukune let out a sigh. "I think you should talk to him."**

"**But, Tsukune-san-" Moka began to interject, but Tsukune cut her off.**

"**Moka-san, you should talk to him."**


	3. Reunion in the Moonlight

It was late at night as Arthur walked out by the lake. Having just escaped a Detention sentence for smashing up the water fountains, he decided that some fresh air would do him some good. He looked up and noticed that there was a full moon this night. _"I'm glad_ _I brought my guitar."_ he thought to himself. _"Too bad my sister won't be around to hear me play. She hasn't even spoken to me in two days. Still, I guess it's better than her screaming at me."_

He waved his hands and muttered an incantation. Looking back at the moon, he saw as a shadowy figure formed on its surface. After a few seconds, it took Arthur's form, and then took out its own guitar. Arthur grinned as he reached for his own. "Are you ready to lose again?" he snickered.

His shadow simply nodded.

"Eh bien, que le duel commence!"

_Outside the entrance to the woods…_

"Are you sure about this, Moka-san?"

"Just take off the seal, I'd rather speak to him the way he remembers me."

Tsukune gulped as he grabbed Moka's rosario. "I hope you know what you are doing." he said as he pulled.

A flurry of bats appeared as Moka began her transformation. When they dispersed, she had turned into her silver-haired, crimson eyed inner self. She turned to Tsukune. "Wait here." she snapped. Tsukune nodded in agreement as Moka walked towards the woods and vanished from sight.

_Back at the lake…_

As Moka stepped out into the clearing where the lake was, she saw her brother locked in a guitar battle with his own shadow. She chuckled to herself when she heard the medley he was playing. _"He plays way too many video games."_ she mused. She gave her brother a few seconds before she interrupted.

"Hello, Arthur." she said coolly.

Arthur stopped playing when he recognized the voice, turning to his moonlit shadow. "Family time, you win this one." His shadow bowed as it dispersed. Arthur turned to address his sister, stopping momentarily when he saw her. _"Aw, fuck. She's unsealed herself. This can't be good."_

Arthur took in a deep breath before he spoke. "Are you ready to be civil, Moka?"

"Are you?" she responded.

Arthur chuckled. "Come," he said, "take a seat." He sat down at the edge of the lake as he motioned his sister to follow suit. Moka took a seat next to him, staring out into the stars. For several minutes, neither of them spoke, until Moka decided to break the ice.

"I thought you were supposed to be in detention with Ririko-sensei?"

Arthur smiled, "I got out for good behavior."

Moka raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

_Several hours earlier…_

"Oh yes! Oh, God yes! Do it Arthur! Do it!"

"Hey, I thought I told you to call me 'Master!' Now I'm going to have to punish you!"

"Oh, yes! Punish me master! Smack my ass!"

_Present time…_

"Nothing." Arthur responded.

Moka, clearly not believing his story, decided to change the subject. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you, how old were we, three?"

"Three and a half." he corrected her. "Did your mother ever come back?"

Moka scowled slightly. "No, she never did. As for your mother?"

"You mean that abusive slut? That woman is not my mother, never was, never will be."

Arthur took a moment to conjure a bottle into his hands. "Merlot, 1456, very good year." He pointed the bottle towards Moka. "Want some?"

"No." she responded. Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself." he said as he took a swig of the beverage.

Moka cleared her throat before she continued. "So, are the things father has said about you true?"

Arthur looked at her quizzically. "What things?"

"Are you really a hacker?" she asked.

"Indeed, and a damn good one too."

"You work with Anonymous?"

Arthur shook his head. "Please, do you think I'd sink to the level of a bunch of script kiddies? Not worth my time."

"Card counting?" Moka continued.

"Want me to teach you?"

"Street fighting?"

"You ever see the neighborhood I grew up in?"

"And the heavy drinking?"

Arthur simply lifted his bottle of wine. Moka sighed and shook her head. "Why? Why are doing this to yourself? What happened to you all these years?"

"My mother did. The projects did. Being rejected by my peers and called a freak did." Arthur responded sharply, his face showing clear signs that these were memories he was trying to repress.

Moka was surprised. _"I never knew he grew up in such a rough environment."_ She gave her brother a worried look as she spoke. "I never would have thought there'd be so much crime in Canada. I always thought Canadians were-"

"Peaceful and universally nice?" Arthur interrupted. "You clearly don't watch that many hockey games." He cleared his throat before changing the subject. "Now, why don't you tell me about your friend, Tsukune?"

Moka shot him a glare. "What do you want to know about him?" she asked coldly.

"Do you love him?"

Moka simply turned her head away and refused to answer. Arthur didn't need her to reply. "I see, you do love him, but you won't admit it out of pride." He chuckled. "Pride, what a pointless emotion…"

"I could never love him, I'm a vampire!"

"And he's human." Arthur said, his tone showing his understanding. "The whole mortality thing."

"That's right." Moka said, "How could I love someone that would simply die on me after a few decades?"

"Sister, sister, did you forget who you're talking to?" Arthur said as he leaned in towards his sister, a tiny smile on his face.

Moka's eyes widened as she realized what her brother was implying. "You could turn him?" she asked.

"Indeed I could, though obtaining the ingredients for the spell could take awhile. A few of them are rather hard to find."

"By hard to find, you mean…"

"Highly illegal." Arthur finished.

"Would you do it if I asked?"

"On one condition." Arthur said as he leaned back, "you have to prove to me that you truly and honestly love him. I'm not going to make Tsukune go through something that the both of you will come to regret, because the spell is irreversible."

Moka sighed, "How?" She asked, "With all of those girls chasing him around, we never get any chances to be alone."

Arthur laughed. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Moka smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Arthur-san."

Arthur turned to his sister. "You're welcome. Hug?"

Moka gave him a playful glare. "Don't push you luck." Arthur simply laughed. "Now there's the sister I know and tolerate!"

They both had a hearty laugh, enjoying the breeze of the cool autumn air for a few more minutes before they returned back to the school. Arthur headed straight back to his dorm room, while Moka met back up with Tsukune.

"I'm going to bed." Moka said to Tsukune when she returned. "The rosario?" she snapped.

Tsukune fumbled as he reached for the cross-shaped seal. "Here, I hope everything went well?"

"None of your business." she snapped, making Tsukune jump. Moka smiled at the frightened look on his face. "Oh, Tsukune, by the way…"

"Yes, Moka-san?" he replied nervously.

Moka leaned in towards him and bit into his neck, eliciting a yelp.

_Kupachu!_


	4. A Date, a Damphir, and a Bottle

**It will be awhile before I can post another chapter, because I am about to move! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story, not by a long shot!**

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Arthur was dragging Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa by the ear. Mizore and Kokoa were being held in each of his hands, while two magically produced ones protruding from Arthur's back were holding the others.

"Shut up!" he shouted. He kept pulling them until he found his destination. "Ah, room 502. Just what I was looking for! Get in there!" He shoved the girls into the classroom, much to their protest.

"What's this about?" Kurumu shouted.

"This? This is payback for ripping up my new uniform! Those things aren't cheap, you know!"

"But Arthur-san!" Kokoa pleaded. "I had nothing to do with that! Why are you dragging me into this?"

Arthur snickered. "Because I hate you." He then gave the girls a full view of the Canadian national bird as he shut the door to the classroom, casting a spell to seal it shut.

The girls kicked at the door a few times before they realized that they were trapped. "Looks like we're stuck." Kurumu sighed. The girls hung their heads and decided to situate themselves. "At least the accommodations are nice." Yukari said optimistically.

The room had a futon couch facing a medium sized television, which rested on a small stand. In one corner, there was a mini-fridge filled with soda and sandwiches, and in the other was a small boom box incased in a plastic shell.

"Yeah, some accommodations." Kokoa snorted.

Suddenly, the stereo turned on, and everyone in the room had turned to listen. Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when they heard what was playing.

"Oh, hell no!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"_This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friend…"_

Outside the classroom, Arthur was bursting with laughter. "HAHAHA! That'll teach the little shits! Don't fuck with the master!" He slipped the remote back into his pocket as he walked away. _"With the terror quartet locked away, and my sister off playing hide the rainbow roll with her boyfriend, I have the whole day to myself! God, I love Saturdays!"_ He smiled to himself. _"Now, where are the teacher's dorms?"_

_Meanwhile…_

Tsukune rolled over in his bed as his alarm went off. "Mmph, damnit, I was having a good dream…"

"Hey, Tsukune-san, are you up yet? The bus leaves in twenty minutes!"

Tsukune shot out of bed when he heard Moka's voice. _"Our date!"_ He realized. "Yeah, I'm up! Gimme a second!" He shot across the room as fast as he could go, changing into his uniform as he prayed that they'd make it to the bus on time.

He was dressed in a mere three minutes, and ripped open his door to greet Moka. _"Oh my."_ he thought when he saw her.

Moka was wearing a stunning (and quite flattering) one-piece black dress. The top half was a spaghetti strap dress that showed a fair amount of cleavage, while the bottom half was a frilled skirt that rested just above her knees. On her feet, she wore a pair of lavender high heels. Moka blushed when she noticed Tsukune staring. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Tsukune returned her blush. "You look stunning." he replied.

"Well, come on! The bus is waiting for us!" Moka replied as she grabbed Tsukune's hand. "Oh, by the way, not only did my brother set us up on this date, he also gave us two hundred thousand yen in spending money!"

"Two hundred thousand?" Tsukune exclaimed. "Where did he get that kind of money?"

"I didn't ask." Moka shrugged. "Knowing him, perhaps it's best if I don't."

Tsukune nodded in silent agreement as the two of them rushed towards the school's bus station.

_Outside the teacher's dorms…_

Arthur took a moment to straighten the tie on his new uniform. _"This looks like her room."_ He held his hands together as he began muttering an incantation. _"Hmm… what would she like, tuna? Nah, too common. Alaskan crab? Expensive, but not impossible to get. Oh, I know!"_ He finished the spell and held up what he had conjured: a small hammerhead shark. A quick sniff told Arthur it was fresh.

As he walked up to the door, he held the shark behind him before knocking.

"Oh, one minute!"

Arthur took a step back as the door opened, and Ms. Nekonome stepped outside. "Oh," she said, "it's you, Arthur-san! Did you need something?"

"Bonjour, mademoiselle Nekonome!" Arthur replied. "I brought you a gift." He held up the shark to Nekonome's face. "May I enter?"

Nekonome made a loud meow of approval. "Oh, Arthur-san! You are too kind! Come on in!" She took the fish as she walked back into her dorm room.

"_Perfect…"_ Thought Arthur as he entered, closing the door behind him.

_Elsewhere…_

"We're here." The bus driver notified Moka and Tsukune. "Welcome to Tokyo, I expect you to return at nine o' clock sharp. Don't be late."

Moka and Tsukune nodded as they walked off the bus and into the streets. "So, Tsukune-san," Moka began, a slight giggle in her voice, "What shall we do first?"

Tsukune had to take a moment to absorb the sights of the city. There were people practically everywhere, hustling as they went about their daily business. He looked around, trying to decide on what to do with Moka. There was a candy store, a jeweler, and a fast food restaurant to his immediate right. He turned his head left, still looking for somewhere to take her.

"Hey, Moka-san!" he said, "Looks like they just opened a new arcade here, want to check it out?"

Moka smiled as she took his arm. "Alright, let's go. Just one thing…"

"What's that?"

Moka chuckled. "Don't be a sore loser, Tsukune-san."

_Nekonome's dorm room…_

Nekonome collapsed onto her bed, covering herself with a fish-imprinted comforter, her body covered with sweat. She purred with satisfaction as she rested her head against the matching pillows. "I feel so dirty." she said coyly. As she closed her eyes, she felt two muscular arms wrap themselves around her.

"Now, now, ma douce, do you want to know how many of your students constantly fantasize about doing what we just did?"

"But, Arthur-san," she whined, "if anyone finds out about this, I'm going to be fired!"

"Well then," Arthur responded seductively, "we'll just have to make this our little secret, then, hmm?" He kissed her on the cheek before releasing his grip. "Did you enjoy it?"

Nekonome purred as she responded. "Yeah, it was… sweet."

"Good," Arthur said, a wicked glint in his eye, "because I'm not done yet!"

Nekonome gasped as she felt a pair of fingers enter her body. "A-A-Arthur-san!"

"Lunch isn't for another hour, cheri, so we still have a little time left to enjoy ourselves."

_Room 502..._

"Make it stop!"

Kurumu was desperately pounding on the door in a futile effort to open it. Yukari and Kokoa, meanwhile, were bashing away at the box protecting the stereo that was now the source of their torment.

"This infernal device just won't die! Magical Mallet!" Yukari shouted as she took another swing.

"Just keep hitting it! Hyah!" Kokoa swung her mace with all of her might…

_Crack!_

"You broke the casing!" Yukari shouted with glee, "Now, let's destroy this damned thing!"

The two girls wasted no time smashing the stereo to as many pieces as nature would allow, ending the song in the process. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God that's over!" and exasperated Kurumu sighed, "Hey, where's Mizore?"

The girls looked around the room and realized that their friend had slipped out while they were busy. "Lucky wench." Kurumu spat.

"At least we have television." Yukari added. She walked over to the TV stand and opened the cabinet in search of the remote. "Hey, look at this!"

"What is it?" Kokoa asked as she and Kurumu rushed over to investigate.

Yukari held up a controller. "A vintage game console! He only left us _Pac-man_, but at least we have something to do!"

"_How thoughtful."_ Kurumu mused sarcastically. "Fine, gimme the other controller." Yukari nodded as she tossed the second controller to Kurumu. She turned on the TV, inserted the cartridge, and pressed the power button.

"_This is the song that never ends…"_

Everyone's jaws were on the floor when they realized that they'd been suckered in. The cartridge had been hacked. "Oh, he's good." Kokoa stated.

"Turn it off!" Kurumu shouted as she dashed for the power switch.

Once again, the room was silent. "Just great!" Yukari screeched, "We're trapped in here until Arthur-san lets us out, and now we have nothing to do! How could it get worse?"

As soon as she finished speaking, a familiar voice came on over the intercom.

"_Attention students. I have a special announcement for classroom 502."_

"_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend…"_

"_Our for-way is so off."_ Yukari seethed.

"You and your big mouth!" Kurumu shouted as she tackled Yukari.

_Tokyo…_

"I can't believe you beat me while wearing heels!"

"Well, that's vampiric endurance for you!"

Tsukune and Moka had just left the arcade, much to Tsukune's relief. He had just spent the past two hours getting his ass handed to him by Moka at every game they played, including a particularly humiliating loss at _Dance Madness, _all while a very amused crowd of onlookers cheered her on.

"Alright, Moka-san." Tsukune asked while looking at his watch, "where would you like to stop for lunch?"

Moka smiled. "Arthur-san was kind enough to get us reservations at a very nice restaurant. It should be just around this corner. Come on!" She grabbed Tsukune by the arm and dragged him down the block until they hit their destination. Tsukune looked up and chuckled when he saw where they were eating.

"Gino's? An Italian restaurant?" he roared.

Moka shook her head. "My brother certainly has a sense of humor."

As they stepped into the diner, a man in a tuxedo greeted them. "You must be Tsukune-san and Moka-san, correct?" he stated. The two of them nodded. "Excellent, come right in. Oh, and don't worry," he added, turning to Moka, "I have already been informed of your medical condition. Rest assured that we shall use only the finest mineral water when we prepare your meal!"

Moka was surprised that Arthur has gone so far out of his way to ensure that her date with Tsukune went smoothly. _"I wonder if his day is going this well."_

_Yokai Academy Cafeteria…_

"Damned chopsticks!"

Arthur dropped his sushi for the fifth time in a row, much to his frustration. He had spent the last ten minutes trying to eat his meal, and had yet to take a single bite of his food. To make matters worse, he was sitting next to what Arthur had judged to be the most obnoxious student in the school. Said student had spent the entire lunch break asking him every possible question he could think of. These two things combined were pushing Arthur to his mental limits

"So Arthur-san," the student asked.

"Fuck off." he responded.

The student ignored him. "What's with the earrings? Do they mean something?" he nudged Arthur in the ribs when he got no response. "Well, tell me, what do they mean? Whadda they mean whadda they mean, wh-"

"THEY MEAN I KILLED A MAN IN PRISON FOR ASKING TOO MANY FUCKING QUESTIONS!"

Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent when they heard Arthur's outburst. "Screw this." he fumed, walking up from the table, taking a travel bottle with him.

He stepped outside the mess hall and took a swig of his drink. "Sweet, sweet, nectar…"

"Hey, Arthur!"

Arthur tuned his head slowly to face the student that had just addressed him. "What?" he shouted angrily.

"I heard that in the West, men who wear earrings are supposed to be gay. Is this true?"

Arthur's brows furrowed as he stared at his peer's eyes. "You want to know so badly? Bend over and find out for yourself!"

At that, the student ran in the other direction as fast as he could. "Fuck you too, buddy." Arthur murmured as he took another drink. "One shot…"

"What's he drinking? It smells." A nearby student asked.

"Dunno." said another, "But I don't think it's grape juice."

_Gino's…_

"Your lunch is served!" the waiter announced as handed Moka and Tsukune their meals.

"Thank you!" they said in unison.

Tsukune and Moka wasted no time as they dug into their respective pasta dishes. "This is really good!" Moka exclaimed. "How's yours?" she asked, turning to Tsukune.

"Mmph?" he responded as he swallowed the alfredo in his mouth. "It's wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it, Tsukune-san…" Moka said as she leaned closer to him. Tsukune blushed when he noticed how close they were. "Moka…" he breathed

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…."

Moka giggled slightly as she leaned in closer to his face. "What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"We never get a chance to be this close." she noted, "Every time we tried, we'd always be interrupted."

"Well," Tsukune said nervously, "t-there's no one around to bother us now…"

"Tsukune…" Moka sighed, "Kiss me…"

She leaned in closer and let her lips meet his, savoring this precious moment. Tsukune blushed as they wrapped their arms around each other…

_Yokai academy…_

Several students sat patiently, hoping that their torment would end soon. They had been looked in an abandoned classroom while a very inebriated Arthur was ranting and raving about how the Pro-life movement was a ploy by Satan to ease in creating the Antichrist. The terrified freshmen simply nodded in agreement with everything he said, hoping that their clearly drunken classmate would leave soon.

"… I mean think about it. If Satan's (hic) ultimate goal is to fuck some hottie and (hic) pump out a kid, who better to choose in this (hic) day and age than someone who (hic) doesn't believe in abortion? So all he'd have to (hic) do is get people against it, find some hot-ass catholic schoolgirl, who (hic) can be fun, let me tell you, knock her (hic) ass up, her asshat parents refuse the (hic) procedure, and bam! Instant Antichrist! Amirite? IT'S A FUCKING CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU!"

Everyone in the class nodded their heads furiously. "Arthur, may we leave now?" a student asked.

"NO!" Arthur shouted, "Not until I tell you (hic) something about Captain Crunch that's gonna blow your fucking mind…"

_Several hours later…_

The bus driver looked into his rear-view mirror and shook his head. _"Get a room, you two."_

Moka and Tsukune had spent the entire bus ride back to school locked in a steamy make out session, much to the driver's annoyance. Tsukune had Moka lying on her back as he ran his hand up and down her leg, eliciting slight moans from the pink-hared vampriess, whilst she had both of her hands holding his head, preventing him from escaping. Their fun ended when they felt the bus jerk to a stop.

"We're here. Get off." the driver hissed.

Tsukune and Moka broke off the kiss and walked hastily off the bus, perhaps sensing the driver's annoyance. As they stepped off hand-in-hand, Moka turned to Tsukune and gave him a chaste kiss. "I had a wonderful time!" she said with glee.

"I'm glad." Tsukune replied sheepishly. Moka gave him another kiss, "Well, good night, Tsukune." she said as she walked away.

Tsukune smiled as she walked towards her dorm room. Suddenly, a he realized something. _"Did she just brush her hand against my groin as she left?"_

_Back inside…_

Arthur stumbled as he entered his dorm room, taking care not to trip over any wires. _"I feel like shit."_ he noted as he crawled into his bed, already feeling the beginnings of a hangover. He turned over and began to close his eyes. As he did, he swore he saw a familiar face in the window. _"Mizore? I thought she was Tsukune's stalker… why do I feel like I forgot something?"_

He ignored the feeling as he fell asleep, dreading what would await him the next morning.

_Room 502..._

Each of the girls had taken to their own corner of the room. Yukari was curled up in a ball, sucking on her thumb in silence. Kokoa sat opposite of her, her face blank as drool began forming in her mouth. Kurumu had taken to the corner by the door, rocking back and forth in the fetal position, muttering the mantra to which she would be linked for a lifetime.

"I can not open the door, I can not open the door, I can not open the door…"

_The Exorcist sat as his desk, fidgeting with a piece of cloth as he waited. "When is she going to get here?" he wondered. His answer came as he heard a knock on the door. "Enter, Ruby-san."_

_Ruby opened the door to his office, took a slight bow, and then spoke. "I have the information you were looking for."_

"_Excellent," he responded, "and what did you find out about our little visitor."_

"_Everything seems to check out. Born in the slums of Montreal, mother deceased, all of his grades are legitimate. Something bothers me, though."_

"_What did you find?"_

"_That's just it," Ruby replied, "Between the ages of eight and fourteen and a half; there are no records of him. No purchases, no school, no address, no cell records, nothing. It's like he just disappeared!"_

_The Exorcist bowed in acknowledgement. "Very good, Ruby, you may take your leave."_

_Ruby bowed once again before turning and leaving. The Exorcist shifted in his chair as he rested his head in his hands._

"_My dear Arthur, you are full of mysteries. What, pray tell, are you running from, little boy?" _


	5. Arthur's Nightmare

**I'm baaaAAaaack! I'd love to update more often, but the public wi-fi here is a little unstable. So, here's a quick teaser chapter that delves into Arthur's past.**

_Democratic Republic of the Congo, four years ago…_

_Three figures rushed silently through the trees, their faces concealed by black masks. One was a man in his mid thirties, carrying an SVG on his back. Behind him were two young children, a boy and a girl, of about twelve years of age. The boy carried a sheathed katana at his side, while the girl carried a deck of steel playing cards. The trio was decked out in jungle camouflage. Each of them had a tattoo of a dagger on the backs of their necks._

_They kept going until they reached a small clearing where a mine stood. The older man raised his hand to signal the others. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and observed the area ahead._

"_What do you see, Eagle?" the boy asked._

"_Five guards, armed with AK-47s. Look like freedom fighters. Two by the mine's entrance, the others scattered around watching cargo."_

_The boy nodded. "Easy pickings. I've got the two by the entrance. Eagle, Queen, you take the two nearest guards."_

"_And what about the fifth one, Specter?" the young girl named Queen asked._

_The boy smiled behind his mask. "I'll take care of it. Nervous?" The girl nodded, "First field mission."_

_Specter returned her nod as he turned to his comrades. "On my signal."_

_Each of them drew their weapons as Specter held out his fingers. "Three…_

"…_two…"_

"…_one." At that, the boy vanished in a puff of black smoke._

_The two guards by the entrance chattered with each other in their native tongue. A new shipment of workers would be arriving, and they needed to decide what to do with them. The mines were at maximum capacity, so no one new could work in there until they were expanded. They were contemplating killing off a few of the weakest workers they had to make room._

_Their conversation was cut short when they felt cold steel against their necks. This sensation was short lived, however, as the source of this sensation arced a straight path through their necks, severing heads from shoulders._

_The other guards turned to look. They saw their comrade's lifeless bodies hit the floor, but they could not see what had killed them._

_They barely had time to ponder as a shot rang out from the forest. The fifth guard turned and saw as the two men next to him hit the ground. One had a bullet hole in his head, the other had a steel card sticking out of his neck. Both were clearly dead. "What the…" he wondered frantically. He spun around in confusion…_

…_and in his final moments saw what looked to be a small child wielding a sword cleave him in half._

_After the dust had settled, the trio took time to check the bodies for any form of identification, looking for anything that might provide a clue as to who they were working for. When they found nothing, they decided to leave the scene. However, as they left, they noticed a small boy standing in the mine's entrance. The child fled back into the mine when he saw the three standing amongst the rebel's bodies._

_The trio chased after the boy down the mine. It didn't take long for them to catch up to him. Specter's eyes widened when he saw that he boy was not alone. The mine was filled with children, most were younger than he was, and they each were coved in dirt._

"_Child slave labor." Specter spat when he saw them. The boy from before walked up to him with innocent eyes as he spoke. "Are, are you here to save us?" he asked._

_Specter felt a heavy hand touch his shoulder. He turned and saw that the hand belonged to Eagle. Eagle stared at him past his mask as he spoke._

"_You know the organization's policy."_

_Specter nodded as he turned back to the laborers. _

"_No witnesses." he spoke as he drew his blade once more…_

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Arthur bolted up out of bed, panting, his body broken out in a cold sweat. He looked out the window and saw it was still nighttime. _"Another nightmare."_ he thought to himself.

He got out of bed and began to get dressed. _"I need some fresh air."_ he mused as he threw on his favorite set of Goth attire. He took care not to stumble, still feeling some of the alcohol in his blood from last night, as he opened his dorm room door and headed outside.

As Arthur left, Mizore popped her head up and looked though his window again. _"He seems troubled." _she thought. _"What was he dreaming about?"_


	6. Relationship Advice

Tsukune, Moka, and Arthur took to their seats in homeroom the following Monday morning as they waited for the bell to ring. Tsukune and Moka were gazing into each other's eyes, safely out of view of the other girls, who would be furious if they found out that they were seeing each other.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune whispered.

"Tsukune…" Moka returned.

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"Oh, get a room you two!" Arthur blurted.

Moka turned and gave her brother a playful glare. "What's wrong, Arthur? I thought you were happy that Tsukune and I were together!" Arthur smiled, "I am," he said, "but I'd rather not bear witness to your bedroom scenes, thank you very much." Moka and Tsukune blushed, "It's not like that!" Moka retorted hastily.

Arthur grinned. "Bullshit." he replied, "I see the way you look at him. That stare is a level three 'I wanna fuck you' gaze." Moka and Tsukune turned as red as beets. Arthur turned to face Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune," he said with an evil look on his face, "wanna know something funny about my sister? You see, she has a thing for…"

"Shut up, asshole!" Moka cried as she tossed a textbook at her brother's head, which he dodged by mere inches. Arthur burst into laughter at his sister's reaction. _"Nothing to be embarrassed about, sis. You are a vampire, after all…"_

_Later that day…_

Tsukune sighed as he marched down the halls of the men's dorms. He knew what he was doing was crazy, but he didn't know whom else to turn to. _"With any luck,"_ he thought, _"Arthur-san won't kill me outright. I mean, she's his sister, but who else am I going to turn to? I can't let the girls know about my relationship with Moka, and I sure as hell am not asking Gin for advice!"_

He made a silent prayer as he turned the corner and began to approach Arthur's dorm room. _"I wonder if he's even there."_

He was.

"WHAT? Fucking bullshit! Edwards was wide open! Rookie of the year my achin' ass!"

Tsukune nearly had a heart attack when he heard Arthur's voice screaming from inside his dorm. _"What was that about?"_

"Wait… YES! YES! SCORE! We are Titans! We are Titans! Mighty, mighty Titans…"

Tsukune resisted his burning urge to run away screaming as he bravely knocked on Arthur's door. To his surprise, the door opened on its own. _"Must've been open already."_ He shook his head at Arthur's lax security habits and stepped inside.

For a moment, Tsukune thought he had just walked into some sort of electronics convention. The room was practically littered with vintage computers, handhelds, PDAs, DVD players, assorted computer parts, and a few boxes labeled "mod chips." To his right was a wooden bookshelf, which, aside from a decent collection of classic literature, contained binders with labels such as "Assembly For Beginners," "Homebrew Coding For Morons," and, "Breaking Up Is Not That Hard To Do, You Fucking Pussy." To his left, Tsukune saw Arthur's extensive collection of game consoles. All were obviously of North American design, and were in pristine condition. Most noticeable about them, however, was that all of the more recent systems had external hard drives, strongly suggesting that they had been cracked and modified. However, the thing that caught Tsukune's eye wasn't Arthur's collection of gadgets, it was Arthur himself.

"_What. The. Fuck?"_

Arthur was sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless, watching TV. He had a large orange letter "T" painted on his chest, two black lines painted below his eyes, and was holding a small, triangular flag in his right hand with the same design as the logo on his chest. To his left, on a small end table, was a bowl of corn chips and a plastic cup full of soda.

Tsukune took a moment to get over the initial shock before speaking. "Is… is this a bad time?" he asked.

Arthur looked up and smiled when he saw Tsukune. "Not at all! Close the door and have a seat." he said, gesturing to the space next to him. Tsukune did as Arthur asked and sat down. Without even thinking, he blurted out the question that was drilling into his head.

"Arthur-san, why on earth are you dressed like that?"

Arthur pointed to the TV as he took in a mouthful of chips. "Football season. Favorite team's on."

Tsukune looked over at the TV and saw that Arthur was watching an American football game. Though he couldn't understand the English-speaking announcer, he could tell that the team Arthur was rooting for was winning. Then he noticed something was slightly off.

"Arthur-san," he asked quizzically, "how are you watching TV if you don't have a cable box?"

Arthur chuckled as he lifted a small, white remote and displayed it proudly. Tsukune was in disbelief as he recognized the device. "You got your Wii to pick up satellite signals!"

"Among other things." Arthur replied.

Tsukune decided to ignore the idea that Arthur was using his consoles for legally questionable activities and chose to address his unusual attire instead. "Is this," he asked, waving his finger around Arthur's body, "normal in the west?"

"The getup?" he responded, "Lots of sports fans out west do this, even in public."

Tsukune shook his head as he tried to stamp out the images of overweight, greasy-haired American football fanatics wearing nothing but shorts and body paint while they stood in a snow-covered sports arena. "Westerners are weird." he stated softly.

"Look who's talking," Arthur jabbed playfully, "Mr. 'we sell used schoolgirl panties in vending machines!'"

"_He has a point."_ Tsukune admitted silently.

"Anyways," Arthur said, "I assume you didn't come here for Monday night football?"

Tsukune nodded "Yeah, actually, I need your advice." he stated nervously. "It's about Mo- I mean, your sister. Recently she's been, well…I…um, she's-"

"Coming on to you?" Arthur finished.

Tsukune was surprised. "Uh, yeah, that's exactly it!"

Arthur chuckled. _"Knew it."_ "Let me guess." Arthur continued. "My sister has been making suggestive advances towards you, and you, being the unromantic loser you are, no offense, are terrified out of your mind that; A: You won't be able to satisfy her, and B: Her inner self will kill you six times over afterwards. So, knowing this, you have decided to visit me in hopes that I can help you out. Am I right, garcon amoureux?"

"Um… yeah, that's pretty much it." Tsukune said nervously.

Arthur smiled. "I see. Don't worry, Tsukune, I'm not successful with the ladies just because of my looks." He got up and headed over to his bookshelf. "Where did I put it?" he wondered aloud as he rummaged through the lower shelves. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he pulled a book out of the bottom shelf. "Here it is!" he said excitedly as he handed it to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked down at the book Arthur had handed him.

_1001 lessons in the art of the Karma Sutra._

"What the hell?" Tsukune shouted as he stood up and stared at Arthur with a frozen expression. "Um, thanks Arthur-san, but I… I think I'll just go ask Gin."

"Oh no you don't!" Arthur roared as he pushed Tsukune back down. "Look, here, buddy, If you're gonna be the first person to fuck my sister, I'm gonna make damn sure you're worth it! So first, you're gonna read that book! And then, it's movie time!"

"Movie time?" a very grossed out Tsukune asked, "You mean…"

"Hardcore pornography." Arthur stated with a smile.

"_Good lord, he's worse than Gin and Yukari combined!" _Tsukune's jaw dropped as he spoke. "Porn? You're sixteen! Where on earth did you get that?"

"Same place I get my games."

"Internet?" Tsukune asked rhetorically as he rolled his eyes.

"Bingo." Arthur said with a wink. "Now sit down and shut up, class is in session…"


	7. Confessions

**Finally, a chapter with everything a fan fiction reader could want: ninjas, violence, kinky sex, and high drama! I can hear the moms screaming now… Oh yeah, this chapter is a little dark. Just a heads up there.**

Night had fallen over Yokai academy. The grounds were silent as the students returned to their dorm rooms, most fretting over test scores or their unfinished homework. All were oblivious of the threat making its way past the school's barrier.

At the academy's outskirts, a lone figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed head to toe in a black ninja garb, and his face was concealed by a gloomy steel mask. The man reached into his pockets and pulled out a small radio.

"This is Edge; do you read me, Boss?"

The radio crackled as a woman's voice answered. _"Loud and clear. You in?"_

"Ja, ja, I'm just outside the school. I snuck in through a nearby river. I managed to avoid drowning."

"_Congrats, what do you want, a fucking medal? Get in there and do your job! You remember your objectives, right?"_

The man nodded. "Ja, get in, kill Specter, and get out."

_Tsukune's dorm room…_

Tsukune sat down on his bed and covered his face with is hands. He had just finished going through the hell that was Arthur Shuzen's hentai collection, and was now desperately trying to bore those images out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, however, he knew deep down that he would never look at taxidermy the same way again. He sat there massaging his mental scars for several minutes, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Tsukune!" came Moka's voice from outside, "Sorry to bother you, but I left something in your room. May I come in?" Tsukune jumped up as he rushed over and opened his door, smiling when he saw Moka's cheery face staring back at him. "Come on in!" he said with glee.

"Thanks, Tsukune, I just need to use the restroom first." Moka said as she entered. As she walked over to Tsukune's bathroom, she turned and gave him a quizzical look. "Hmm, is something wrong, Tsukune?"

"Oh, it's nothing." he lied as he closed the door.

Moka gave him a smile as she walked into his bathroom and shut the door. Tsukune sat back down on his bed and returned to his attempts to heal his emotional scars. It was only seconds later when he heard his bathroom door reopen.

"Tsuuuukuneeee…" Moka chanted.

He turned face Moka, and nearly had a stroke.

Moka was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her right arm. She had a seductive look on her face as she ran her hands down her body, which was completely bare save for the rosario dangling from her neck.

"M-M-MOKA-SAN!" Tsukune shouted in shock as he fought back a nosebleed, "WHAT ARE YOU…"

"Shh…" Moka whispered with a finger pressed to her lips. She dropped her hand and began sauntering over towards a very uneasy Tsukune, putting extra emphasis on the way she swung her hips. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, pinning him with her arms as she hovered over him on all fours.

"Moka, I, uh…" Tsukune managed to stutter through chattering teeth.

"Do you want this, Tsukune?" Moka purred.

Tsukune began sweating as he tried to answer. "Well, I…um…that is… well… yes."

Moka smiled wickedly as she leaned her face forward. Tsukune gulped as she opened her mouth and bit his neck, resisting his urge to scream when he felt her penetrate his skin. To his surprise, however, Moka didn't drink any blood. Instead, she lifted her head back to meet his, and then ran a pair of fingers over the wound.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked.

Moka brought her fingers back into Tsukune's field of vision, and he almost gasped when he saw that they were covered in his blood. Moka smirked at his reaction, then took her fingers and began smearing his blood over her chest. _"Holy shit! She's into blood play!"_ Tsukune realized.

Moka finished painting her body, and licked her hand clean. She then stared Tsukune straight in the eye, like an animal eying it's prey, and grabbed his shirt.

"Commere, Tsukune!"

_Out by the lake…_

Arthur closed his eyes and let the cool September breeze run across his face. He took in a deep breath, emitting a slight hum as he tried to clear his mind. _"Something feels off tonight."_ he thought, _"It's like my gut is trying to tell me something. Might just be feeling guilty about not telling Tsukune about my sister's sick kick… I guess he'll know soon enough, though."_

He opened his eyes and gazed up at the stars. As he stared at the waning moon, he felt a familiar chill tickle the back of his neck. "I know you're there, Mizore. You can stop hiding now."

Mizore blushed as she walked out from behind a tree and approached Arthur. "Hi, Arthur-san." she said softly.

"What's this about?" he asked as Mizore sat next to him. "If this has something to do with me locking you guys in that classroom, I already apologized for that."

Mizore continued blushing as she looked at him. "I… I wanted to ask you something." she said.

"And what would that be?" Arthur replied, as he looked Mizore in the eyes.

Mizore turned even redder as she took a moment to gather her courage. "Have you," she asked nervously, "ever been in love?"

Arthur turned away from Mizore as he gave her his answer. "I was, once, a couple of years ago." he stated, a tinge of sadness in his voice. Mizore was surprised by his answer, given that he was reputed to be a womanizer. "You were? What happened? Did you break up with her?"

"She died."

Mizore turned away, realizing she had approached Arthur from exactly the wrong angle. "I'm sorry." She said.

"You didn't know." he said, still showing a hint of sadness as he turned back to face her. "I know that I tend not to talk about my past." he added.

"Why not?" Mizore asked curiously.

Arthur hung his head as he answered. "My childhood wasn't exactly a happy one. I doubt most people would understand."

"I'd understand." Mizore stated softly, hoping that she could ease whatever pain Arthur was feeling.

Arthur sighed as he turned to face her. "Alright." he said.

"I was born the son of a nineteen year old witch named Ellen Finnegan. When her parents found out about her affair with my father, they kicked her out of the house. Since she had very little money, she had no choice but to go into government housing. Naturally, living in the projects had its disadvantages."

"What was your mother like?" Mizore asked.

"My mother was a fiend." Arthur spat. "You have to understand what the ghetto is like. I didn't get lullabies or bedtime stories like most children did. Instead, I was lulled to sleep at night by the sounds of gunfire, and the screams of those who died by it. The place was practically a war zone. When I was able to stand up and look out the window in my room, I was able to see the violence for myself." Arthur's eyes furrowed. "What a great first impression of the world for a one year old." he added.

"It wasn't long before my mother got caught up in all of it. She started drinking when I was four, and then moved on to harder drugs shortly after. From that point on, my life with her was a living hell. She began abusing me, physically and mentally. It would've been bad enough if she was only human, but she was a witch, so she had extra tools to torment me. Lighting my clothes on fire and then dousing them with water was a particular favorite of hers."

Mizore was horrified. "How could someone be that cruel?"

"Easily." Arthur responded coldly.

Mizore shook her head, stunned at what she was hearing. "Was there anyone who loved you as a child?"

"Yes, actually." He continued. "My mother died shortly after my seventh birthday, and I was taken into foster care. It was there that I met a young albino woman named Kira. She was an orphan, like me." Arthur smiled slightly as he spoke. "She was more of a mother to me than anyone was, despite only being sixteen. She did everything for me that my mother never did. She helped me with school, helped feed me, taught me right from wrong. When I went to bed each night, she'd read me poetry from the Qur'an before tucking me in."

"She was Muslim?" Mizore asked.

"Yes, and a very devout one, though most certainly nothing like the extremists you hear about on TV. Kira was the kindest, most loving person I had ever met in my life. Just like her friend."

"Her friend?"

"That's what I called her." Arthur said with a chuckle. "Every day, a dark-haired girl named Hope would stop by and visit Kira. She treated me just like Kira did, always willing to help me when I needed it." He smiled even more. "The two of them were practically inseparable. They were always hanging out together, sometimes taking me along with them when they went out to the park or the mall. They were so happy when they were around each other." Arthur giggled slightly. "I was probably too young to really understand…"

Mizore's eye's widened. "Oh, they were…"

"Very." Arthur stated. "Unfortunately, just six months after I arrived, they left. Hope's family was moving across the country, and rather than separating them, her family chose to adopt Kira. They were so sad that they had to leave me behind, but her family couldn't afford to care for both Kira and me. They were both crying when they hugged me and said goodbye. I think they both truly saw me as their son." Arthur's face drooped. "I never saw them again after that. I wonder what they'd think of me now…"

Mizore simply sat there, silent. Never could she have imagined just how rough Arthur's life had been. This certainly didn't sound like something that the loud-mouthed, wise cracking, fun-loving Arthur she knew would have said, and yet here he was.

Arthur dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Christ, would you look at the time!" He shouted. "Sorry about that, Mizore, I guess I have a tendency to ramble." Arthur smiled as he went to stand up.

"Wait." Mizore said.

Arthur stopped. "What?" He said as he sat back down.

Mizore took in a deep breath, trying to gather her courage again. "I…" she started, "I… I love you Arthur-san!"

Arthur turned to Mizore with a smirk on his face. _"That was pretty blunt, Mizore. Too blunt. Certainly not like you."_ He stared directly into Mizore's eyes and gave her his response.

"Liar."

Mizore was taken aback by Arthur's response. "What are you talking about? I didn't lie! I love you!"

"I know a liar when I see one. However, you are right about one thing: you didn't lie to me, Mizore," Arthur said as he leaned forward, his eyes piercing into her soul. "You're lying to yourself."

"Wh-what?" Mizore stuttered, trying to wrap her head around what Arthur was saying.

"It's not me that you want, or Tsukune for that matter. Yes, I heard about how you stalk him." he added, shamelessly enjoying Mizore's embarrassment. "You're chasing after us to try to prove something to yourself, because you are afraid."

"Afraid of what?" A very confused Mizore asked.

"Afraid of what you truly want, deep down in the darkest depths of your soul. Therefore, because of these fears, you keep telling yourself the same lies, over and over, to keep those desires locked away. I've seen this kind of behavior before."

"And who made you a psychologist?" Mizore asked defiantly.

Arthur laughed. "No one. It's just that you made it so obvious when you 'confessed' to me." he said, masking quotes with his hands. "I know the signs."

"Signs of what?" Mizore snapped, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the current conversation.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Arthur said with a smirk.

"Ok then, tell me."

"Alright." Arthur said with a chuckle. "You are acting just like someone who's in-"

Arthur cut himself off when he heard a noise. _"What was that?" _he wondered.

Mizore noticed Arthur's sudden shift in disposition. "What is-"

"Shh." Arthur held a finger to her lips as he scanned the nearby area, his face no longer playful or mellow. _"What has gotten into-?"_

"GET DOWN!" Arthur shouted as he tackled Mizore, pushing her several feet in the process. "What the hell, Arthur?" Arthur bolted to his feet, and stared at the spot where they were just sitting. Mizore followed his gaze and gasped when she saw three knives embedded in the ground where Arthur was just sitting.

"Arthur-san, what's going on?" Mizore asked. She looked up to address him further, but fell speechless when she saw him. Arthur had just conjured a sheathed katana, which was strapped across his back, and a Desert Eagle into his hands, which he held out as if he was about to fire. He turned his face slightly to address her.

"Mizore," he said with a deadly serious tone. "get out of here. It's me they want."

"Arthur-san, what the fuck is goi-"

"NOW!"

Mizore nodded as she stood up and scrambled away, disappearing into the woods, still wondering what on earth was happening.

Arthur scowled as he continued to survey his surroundings, his finger resting on the trigger of his gun. "Show yourself!" He shouted.

A dark figure emerged from the trees opposite of where Mizore had vanished. He wore a black ninja outfit, and a steel mask concealed his face. In each hand, he wielded a long, iron dagger in an inverted position. Though Arthur couldn't make out the man's face, he recognized him immediately by his stance.

"Hello, Edge." he spat.

"Hello," the man responded in a thick German accent, "traitor!"

**There you go guys and gals, enjoy, and thank you for the reviews!**


	8. The Price of Betrayal

**Get your favorite fight music ready, folks, it's ass kicking time!**

"It's been awhile," Arthur said, "hasn't it, Fumbles?"

"Arrogant as always, Specter." Edge responded. "You haven't changed."

"Don't call me that!" Arthur yelled, tightening the grip on his gun. "That life is behind me now!"

Edge simply laughed. "Behind you?" he chuckled. "Do you really think that you can just walk away from a past like that?"

"It's worked well so far." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"So it would seem." Edge noted as he stared Arthur down. "You, wearing a school uniform? I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Arthur chuckled. "To be honest, I used to wonder how the fuck a moron like you survived basic training."

"Don't think too highly of yourself, Specter!" Edge spat. "I was out on the field while you were still sucking on your mother's tit in Montreal!"

"Don't mention my mother!" Arthur screamed.

"Hit a sore spot, did I?" Edge snickered. "Shall I get you a tissue while you whine about how mommy never loved you?"

"SHUT UP!" Arthur screamed as he popped off three shots. Edge didn't even flinch as he swung his knife to deflect the incoming shots. "Bah, you thought you could kill me with such a feeble attack?" he snorted.

"Were it so easy." Arthur responded coldly. "I'm guessing you're not here for small talk?" he asked, nodding his head towards the trio of knives sticking out of the ground.

"Indeed, traitor. This is business." Edge said as he held his knives in front of him in a criss-cross fashion. "Orders directly from the Boss herself."

"The Boss is still alive?" Arthur said, his face showing his surprise. "I thought I killed her along with the rest of you assholes!"

"Idiotic boy, did it not occur to you that some of us were on missions when you betrayed us?"

"_I might have overlooked that."_ Arthur realized as he mentally slapped himself. "I was distressed. Fucking sue me!" he spat.

"Distress? I would call it a major tactical error. One that will cost you your life, you honorless cur!"

"Me, honorless?" Arthur seethed. "Look who's talking! Killing hostages, burning down villages, funding terrorism; I'd say you've got a pretty fucked up code of honor, there, Edge."

"You should know." Edge responded. "You used to live by it. Not that honor is of any use to a corpse."

The two began circling each other counter clockwise, weapons at the ready, as they prepared for the inevitable confrontation. "You really think you can take on the crown jewel of The Crimson Dagger with a pair of kitchen utensils?" Arthur snorted.

"IDIOT!" Edge screamed, stopping in his tracks. "These are not mere kitchen utensils! The knife is the most important tool ever invented by man! It is THE tool! It's invention tops everything else mankind has done, even the discovery of fire! How dare you insult them! Human civilization wouldn't exist without it!"

"_Freak"_ Arthur aimed his gun again. "Oh, yeah? Let's see how they fare against a Desert Eagle, cumstain!" Arthur growled as he unloaded every shot that he had left in his clip at his opponent. Edge snickered as he effortlessly blocked every shot with his set of daggers. "Fool! Are you going to take this seriously? I already told you that won't work!"

Arthur grimaced. _"Damn, he's improved a lot. Guess I have no choice…"_ Arthur dissipated the conjured firearm in a puff of black smoke, reaching for his blade.

"That's it," Edge said, a tiny smile forming behind his mask. "that's the Specter I remember."

Arthur drew his blade and took a traditional Bushido stance. He kept his eyes locked on Edge as the two continued to circle, neither making a move to attack. Their senses heightened, taking note of every step, breath, twitch, and, in Edge's case, the face of their opponent. Then, finally, Edge made his move.

"DIE, TRAITOR!" he shouted as he lunged at Arthur.

Edge dashed forward and thrust both daggers at Arthur. He was hardly surprised when Arthur blocked the attack with his blade. Arthur smirked when he caught the blades, and then vanished in a puff of black smoke. Edge groaned, having seen this trick before. _"Stupid boy."_

Arthur popped back into existence behind Edge and took a swipe with his katana, hoping to end the fight quickly. Unfortunately, Edge was ready for him, as he spun around and blocked the attack with one blade, while swinging the other at Arthur's face. Arthur barely dodged in time as he back flipped away. "Idiot!" Edge screamed. "I used to work with you! You think I don't know your tricks?"

"_Damnit!"_ Arthur clinched his teeth as he charged forward. He took another swing at Edge, only to have it blocked again.

The two warriors spent several seconds locked in a stalemate as each exchanged blows with the other. As each second passed, they took mental notes on each other's fighting style, looking for any weaknesses.

Suddenly, Edge stabbed at Arthur's head, which he easily sidestepped. Arthur took the opportunity and grabbed Edge's arm with his hand, then kneed him in the gut. Edge groaned as he bent over in pain. He looked back up, only to see Arthur's heel as he took a roundhouse kick to the face, which sent him flying backwards. Edge landed on his back, coughing as his lungs took the shock of the impact.

Arthur dashed towards Edge and stabbed at where he was laying, but missed when Edge rolled away. He turned just as Edge got back to his feet, taking another swipe with his knives. Arthur blocked the attacks again, but this time, one of the blades managed to graze his arm, leaving a shallow cut. "ARRGH!" he grunted.

"Does it hurt, traitor?" Edge cackled as he took another swing. Arthur blocked the attacks properly this time, trying to deliver a kick to Edge's groin in the process. Edge, however, wouldn't have any of Arthur's cheap tactics and flipped backwards to dodge the attack, delivering a kick to Arthur's chin in the process.

"_I have to end this now!"_ Arthur frantically noted. He looked around hastily for a way to finish the match quickly. _"Wait, the lake!"_ "Hey, Edge!" he shouted as he vanished once again. He reappeared behind Edge, his feet planted firmly on the surface of the lake. Edge spun around when he heard Arthur pop back into existence. "I hear ninjas can walk on water." Arthur continued. "I wonder if it's true."

Edge growled as he dashed towards Arthur. When he reached the lake, he jumped into the water, planning to attack Arthur from below. Arthur smiled as he raised a hand. _"And Fumbles lives up to his name. Dumbass._" As Edge began sinking into the water, Arthur shouted an incantation.

"GLACIUS!"

The lake froze over in an instant, pinning Edge in place, with only his upper body above the surface. He began cursing in German as he desperately tried to free his arms, but it was too late; Arthur had completely disabled his ability to fight. It was over.

Arthur marched slowly towards Edge, his blade pointed at his head. "Clever ruse, Specter." Edge said coldly. "Your reputation as The Crimson Dagger's best asset was well deserved."

"Shut up, Edge!" Arthur spat as he pressed the tip of his blade against Edge's neck. "I put all that behind me years ago!"

"Stupid boy," Edge spat, "do you really think you can just walk away from us? You are just like the rest of us, Specter. You have murder etched into your DNA. Trying to live a normal life won't change that!"

Arthur growled as he pressed the blade harder. "It's a start."

"You think so?" Edge chuckled. "I wonder, how would your classmates react if they knew the real you? If they knew the things you've done… the lives you've taken… what you did to your own mother…"

"Shut up!" Arthur shouted. "I've had enough of you people! Get out of my life!"

"Out? You want us to just go away? Moron, do you think I'm alone? There were still four other survivors, including the Boss, and we will not rest until we repay you for betraying us. So," Edge snickered, "if you want to put the killing behind you, the only way to do so is…" he made a wide grin as he continued, "…more killing. Either that, or you die. Your choice."

Arthur grunted as he lifted his blade. "Damnit… so be it, Edge. I guess I'll have to finish what I started two years ago. At least I'll have the honor of wiping you scumbags off the face of the earth!"

Arthur screamed as he delivered the final blow. _"Still the same Specter…"_ Edge mused as he closed his eyes for the last time…

_Outside the woods…_

Mizore paced frantically back and forth, as she fretted over Arthur's safety._ "Good God, what's going on? Why was someone trying to kill him? Is he going to be all right? What if something happens to him? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_

Mizore stopped pacing and planted her foot firmly onto the ground. _"That's it, I'm helping him! I can't stand here and do nothing!"_ She turned back to the woods and began running, only to stop when she saw someone coming out. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made out their shape.

"Arthur-san!" she screamed, "Oh, thank god you're alr-." She stopped when Arthur got closer, and emitted a horrified gasp. "Oh my God!"

Arthur marched his battered body towards the school, his face showing no sign of emotion. His weapons were gone, his hand instead holding his arm where Edge had cut him. Otherwise, he seemed fine, but signs showed that his attacker wasn't so lucky. Arthur's body was covered in blood, and judging from the amount, it probably wasn't his.

"Arthur…" Mizore began.

"I'll be fine." he snapped, not even pausing to look a Mizore as he passed by. "Speak nothing of this."

**The Crimson Dagger… who are they? And what did Arthur have to do with them? More chapters to come, folks!**


	9. Surprise!

The Exorcist tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for another web page to load. _"Two hours, and I haven't found a damn thing. So much for being able to find anything on the internet."_ He sighed as the page finished loading. _"Another damn LARP group. This is pointless."_ He was about to smash his computer to bits when he was stopped by his intercom.

"_Exorcist-sama?" _Came Ruby's voice. _"I have a student here to see you!"_

The Exorcist grunted as he responded. "Fine," he said reluctantly, "send 'em in."

He didn't even flinch as the doors to his office burst open, and Mizore came running towards him, panting. She almost fell over when she reached him, planting her hands on his desk to support herself. "E-exorcist-s-sama!" She said through short breaths. "Someone… someone just tried… to kill…. Arthur-san!"

The Exorcist clasped his hands together and furrowed his eyes beneath his hood. _"So that's who he was after…"_

"Sit down, Mizore." He commanded. Mizore obeyed without question and waited for him to continue.

"I need you to listen carefully." He began. He turned to his laptop and opened up a picture, then turned the screen to Mizore. "A camera caught this man sneaking onto the school grounds. Do you recognize him?"

Mizore scanned over the photo. The picture was of a ninja wearing a gloomy steel mask. He was holding a pair of knives in his hands, and appeared to be walking in a manner that made it obvious the he was trying to avoid detection. "No, I don't recognize him. Was he the one who attacked Arthur-san?"

"Probably." The Exorcist responded. "This man…" he said with a gravely tone, "…is a Crimson Dagger assassin."

"Crimson… Dagger?" Mizore asked worriedly. The name gave the impression that these people were not the "misunderstood hero" type assassins she saw in the movies.

"A top secret organization that specializes in shady black ops." The Exorcist answered, proving Mizore's superficial judgment to be one hundred percent correct. "I'm only going on rumors here, but word is that they were involved in several high level political assassinations, including the deaths of one of the three vampire lords, several decades ago. They are extremely dangerous, Mizore."

Mizore's jaw dropped. "But, if they're after Arthur-san, shouldn't I…"

"Mizore, what I'm about to say may sound suspect, but I need you to listen to me." He leaned forward and looked Mizore straight in the eye. "Do not get involved."

Mizore's eyes widened. "But, but…"

"No buts, Mizore, this isn't Fairy Tale we're talking about! These people are professional killers! They were raised from the ground up to become unstoppable weapons of war! If you get in their way, they will not hesitate to kill you! Arthur's damn lucky to be alive right now!"

Mizore hung her head, understanding what the Exorcist was saying, even if she didn't want to. "What should I do?" She asked.

"My advice? Get Arthur a good lawyer."

"A lawyer? What for?"

"So he can write himself a will."

_One week later, at the Newspaper Club…_

Tsukune leaned back in his chair and began to daydream. _"Moka… you are amazing. I can't believe I'm in a serious relationship with someone like you…"_

Over the course of the past week, the two of them had been secretly visiting each other's dorm rooms at night. Though they told everyone who asked that they were just having study sessions, the truth was that they were consummating their recently blossomed love. None of the other girls suspected anything, though, much to their relief.

"_Mmm… Moka. You know, I'm glad your inner self is all right with this. To be honest, I actually think I prefer your inner side at night… not that I'd say that out loud… Moka…Moka…"_

"Tsukune!"

"GAH! " Tsukune jumped out of his chair when he heard Gin shouting. "Were you even listening?" Gin asked harshly.

"Oh, sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts."

Gin sighed and relaxed his face. "I was asking you where Moka-san was. No one's seen her all day!"

Tsukune gulped. "No, I haven't seen her since this morning. She said she wasn't feeing well."

Gin grunted. "Alright, looks like one of you is going to have to do the cover story instead. Any volunteers?"

Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Tsukune all sat with blank looks on their faces, each hoping that someone else would take up the task. No one did.

"Yukari!" Gin shouted. "Thanks for stepping up!"

"Whaaa…" Yukari pleaded, "But I didn't-"

"You have until tomorrow. I'd do it myself, but I have… things to take care of."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, knowing full well what Gin meant. _"Fucking perv,"_ Kurumu fumed, _"this year, do us a favor and graduate this time…"_

_Elsewhere…_

Moka leaned over her bathroom sink, and took in a deep breath as she tried to prevent herself from throwing up again. _"This sucks."_ She noted. _"Why are you making me do this? The nurse said it was just a stomach bug." _She said to her inner self.

"_I'm just playing it safe. Get on with it!"_

"_Fine…"_ Moka took out a small, white package, which she had stolen from under the nurse's nose while she was being checked out. She tore at the packaging, pulled out the little plastic strip, and read the instructions. _"Simple enough…"_

She closed her eyes as she did as the instructions asked, silently hoping that her inner self was just being paranoid. She opened her eyes again when she heard the device emit a beep, then pulled it up to eye level and read the results.

Inner Moka thought it, Outer Moka said it.

"Oh, shit…"

_Back at the Newspaper Club…_

Tsukune pulled at his hair as he tried to figure out what to write for his article. He had already scrapped several ideas, and was starting to run out of topics. The fact that Yukari was loudly complaining about having to do extra work in Moka's stead was not helping matters.

"Damnit, Gin." Yukari grumbled, "Why can't you write an article for once, instead of pinning this crap on us all the time. You run the club, for crying out loud, you could at least try to participate…"

Yukari stopped when everyone heard the door open. They looked up and saw Moka standing in the doorway, with a much panicked look on her face.

"Hi, Moka-san!" Yukari beamed.

Moka ignored her. "Tsukune," she said shakily, "we need to talk."

The girls gave her a quizzical look as their eyes shifted to Tsukune.

"Alone." Moka added, giving the girls the evil eye.

Tsukune stood up and followed Moka outside. "I'll be right back." He said confidently as he left.

Moka closed the door behind him and grabbed his hand. She led him down the hall, not saying a word as she dragged him along. _"This feels familiar."_ Tsukune noted.

Moka stopped when she reached an empty classroom in the next hall over. She opened the door, pulled Tsukune inside, and locked it behind them.

Tsukune sighed. "Alright, Moka, what's on your mind?" He asked sweetly.

Moka took in a deep breath as she gathered her courage. "Tsukune, I…" She stopped and held her hand to her mouth. "Hang on." She turned around and hung her head over a trashcan. Tsukune closed his eyes as he heard Moka vomit. _"Guess the nurse wasn't much help." _He noted as he tried not to gag.

Moka finished and wiped her mouth with a small towel sitting on one of the desks. She smiled as she turned back to Tsukune. "Tsukune…" she hummed softly as she embraced him.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune… I'm pregnant."

Somewhere in his mind, Tsukune felt a small, tiny part of his brain pop and start smoking. "W-w-w-w-what?" He shouted. "Are…are you sure?"

Moka reached into her pocket, and fanned out six pregnancy tests in front of her, all of which were positive. "I'm sure." she said.

"Moka, that's…wonderful…" Tsukune managed to say before passing out, his limp body hitting the floor with a loud thud.

_Arthur's dorm…_

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"I'm pregnant, Arthur."

Arthur fell onto his bed and covered his face with his left hand. "Jesus, I mean… I knew you two were…"

"How?" Moka asked.

"Tsukune's dorm is on the other side of my bathroom wall. I could hear you two every night when I went to take a piss."

Moka sweat dropped. _"Never noticed that…"_ Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait, you weren't… when we were…"

"No sis, I wasn't!" Arthur shouted. "Christ, Moka, how fucking perverted do you think I am? Don't answer that." Arthur uncovered his face and looked into his sister's eyes. "Didn't you two use contraceptives?" He asked.

"Contraceptives?" Moka asked quizzically.

Arthur slapped himself on the forehead. "I see sex Ed was lost on you two." _"Another healthy dose of taxpayer money flushed down the fucking toilet. Just like home." _"When I said 'prove that you love him,' getting knocked up wasn't exactly what I had in mind!"

Moka shook her head. "Arthur, what am I going to do? I don't know how to be a parent!"

"First," Arthur said sternly, "you need to calm the fuck down."

Moka took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Okay. Could you conjure up a book about raising Damphirs, or something?"

"Damphir?" Arthur asked rhetorically, "Sis, did you get amnesia or some shit? You turned Tsukune into a ghoul, remember?"

"But, I thought the holy lock…"

"Seals away his powers." Arthur finished. "It does not, however, change his DNA."

"So I'm carrying some sort of ghoul/vampire hybrid?" Moka asked.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Um, yeah… hold on a tick…" He reached under his bed and pulled up a small section of carpet. Moka hear the sound of wood moving before he resurfaced, holding a small, tattered black book in his hands. The front of the book had a title written in a language she didn't recognize. "What's that?" Moka asked.

"This?" Arthur asked while holding the book up. "This is the _Codex de Coneixement Prohibit_… if you tell anyone I have this," he scowled, "you won't be heard from again until the neighbors start complaining about the smell."

Moka gulped, knowing that her brother wasn't joking. Arthur opened the book and flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning the strange, runic markings as he searched. "Here we go." he stated when stopped.

"What does it say?"

Arthur traced his finger across the page as he translated. "Ahem… it says that a hybrid ghoul and vampire, or Nalsh'ie, is an extraordinarily rare and powerful creature, of which there is very little record…"

"Rare and powerful?" Moka asked nervously. "How powerful?"

Arthur grinned. "Well, the last time one was born, the Roman Empire collapsed."

Moka gulped hard. _"Crap." _"Does it say anything about their lifecycle?"

"Yeah," Arthur said as he turned the page, "Gestation is four months."

"Four Months!" Moka shouted. "That's it?"

"Yup." Arthur said. "Oh, and just in case the thought ever crossed your mind, you can forget about an abortion. Won't work."

Moka sank onto the floor. "So, I have no choice… what do I do?"

"First, you'll have to tell everyone what's going on. You'll be showing in a few weeks, and I'd recommend not removing your seal. The shift in the shape of you body could hurt the baby." Arthur chuckled. "Dad's gonna kill him…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, asshole." Moka seethed.

"You're welcome."

Moka shook her head. "I guess I'll start by telling the girls… I hope they don't take the news to hard, they all love Tsukune, you know."

"I know," Arthur said as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder to comfort her, "but it is the right thing to do."

Moka smiled as they stood up. "Thanks for your help, brother."

"Don't mention it, sis." Arthur said as she walked out the door. _"Good luck, sis… those girls are gonna fucking murder you…"_

He chuckled softly as he walked over to his bathroom door. "You can come out now, Mizuki."

The door swung open to reveal a navy blue-haired junior year girl standing inside, nude. "Congrats, Uncle Arthur." She said.

"Uncle Arthur…" he mused, "…has a nice ring to it."

Mizuki swung her arms around Arthur's waist. "Now then, where were we before the interruption?"

Arthur smiled evilly. "I believe," he said seductively, "we were about to violate the sixth commandment."

Mizuki smiled. "Sounds fun…"


	10. The Harem's Wishes

"_I can't believe this! Why me?"_

Kurumu sat alone in the computer lab tearing her hair out. Moka had just told her that she was carrying Tsukune's baby, and Kurumu had been fuming ever since. _"I won't stand for this!"_ She shouted, slamming her fists on the desk in front of her, _"Tsukune is MY chosen one! How dare you, you bitch!"_

Kurumu buried her head in her hands, trying to figure out what to do. _"I can't do anything to them directly, not with her brother around."_ She realized, _"the last thing I need is for Arthur-san to give me the same treatment he gave Kuyou. What to do…"_

She lifted her head and stared at the screen of the computer in front of her. Suddenly, a light bulb went on in her head. _"I've got it."_

She smiled wickedly as she began to type. _"So, that bitch thinks she can steal my destined one from me and get away with it? Not a chance, sister… hehehe…"_

_Several hours later…_

Arthur adjusted his headphones as he walked down the second floor hallway. He was playing a remix from one of his favorite internet celebrities on his handheld game system, while singing and dancing along. He wouldn't normally do this in public, but he also didn't normally have such an obscenely high blood-alcohol level.

"_Oh, Canada!_

_Oh, Canada!_

_Canada! Fuck Yeah!_

_Co- _OOF!"

He fell over onto his back after bumping into another student. "Ow…" he grunted as he looked up to face the student he bumped into. "Sorry about that…" he groaned.

The male student just smiled as he went to pick up the papers Arthur had knocked out of his hand. "It's alright, Arthur-san." He beamed. "Congrats about your sister, by the way."

Arthur's eyes shot open. "My sis… how did you hear about that?"

"Oh, you haven't gotten one yet!" The student replied. He took one of the papers he was holding and handed it to Arthur. "Here."

Arthur snatched the paper and began reading.

_Attention reader! I am proud to be the one to announce to the students and staff of Yokai academy that Akashiya Moka is having a baby…_

Arthur's face scrunched as he skipped down the page to look for a signature. He growled harshly when he saw who wrote it.

"Um, Arthur-san?" The student asked.

Arthur crushed the flyer in his hand. "Kurumu…"

_Ms. Nekonome's classroom…_

The students were all hastily scrawling notes as Ms. Nekonome began her lecture. Kurumu, who was sitting in the back, chuckled to herself as she mused over her little act of revenge against Moka. _"I hope that thief is crying…"_

"Now class, today we're going to be studying the Battle of Hastings. I want you all to open your books to page-"

*BANG*

Everyone in the class jumped when they heard the noise. "Was that a cannon?" One student asked.

*BANG! CRASH!*

The classroom door went sailing across the room, missing their teacher by mere inches, before shattering against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Everyone gulped when they heard Arthur's voice. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was royally pissed off. Kurumu slid down in her desk when she saw him enter the room, hoping to avoid the attention of his now bloodshot eyes. "Oh crap," she whispered to herself, "he knows…"

Arthur stomped his foot on the ground as he turned to the students. "WHERE'S THE FUCKING BIMBO WHO JUST SIGNED HER OWN WRIT OF EXECUTION?" he screamed.

All the students in the room shifted their desks to make him a clear path towards Kurumu. Kurumu gulped hard as Arthur marched towards her desk, his eyes burning with anger. Every step he took towards Kurumu pained her, as she knew that her odds of leaving this classroom alive were dropping rapidly.

When Arthur reached her, he pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and sat it on her desk. Kurumu unfurled the paper, recognizing it immediately as one of the flyers she had been handing out. "Your name. On the bottom." Arthur stated crudely. "You write it?"

Kurumu began sweating. "Well, uh…" She began, "I… it just… maybe?" She answered, smiling nervously.

Arthur slammed his fists on her desk and leaned over her, his eyes filled with rage. Kurumu gulped as she tried to explain herself. "It's just a joke, Arthur! A big, poorly thought out practical-"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

_Elsewhere…_

Mizore leaned over the sink in the girl's bathroom as she looked at herself in the mirror_._ _"So, Tsukune and Moka are having a baby… I guess this means that's he's beyond my reach now."_ She sighed and shed a small tear at the thought. _"Now what am I going to do? My mother wanted me to find a husband when she brought me here, and I just threw away two years chasing after one guy…"_

"_It's not me you want, or Tsukune for that matter…"_

"Arthur-san…" Mizore whispered as the words that he had spoken several nights prior echoed in her heart.

"_You are afraid… afraid of what you truly want, deep down in the darkest depths of your soul…"_

"What am I so damned afraid of, Arthur-san?" She wondered aloud.

"Mizore-san?"

Mizore spun around when she heard Yukari's voice behind her. "What were you just talking about?" Yukari asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Mizore shrugged. "It's nothing." she said dismissively. Yukari shook her head. "Alright, I was just worried; you've been in here for almost half an hour. See you in class." Yukari then turned and began walking away.

"…_the darkest depths of your soul…"_

"Yukari-san, wait!" Mizore shouted. Yukari stopped and turned around. "Yes, Mizore-san?" She asked.

"Yukari, I know this is going to sound strange, but would you mind if I borrowed one of your spell books?"

_Back at the scene of the crime…._

Everyone in Ms. Nekonome's classroom sat with their jaws on the floor. All of them had just heard the horrible, vile, disgusting, and hateful things that just came out of Arthur Shuzen's mouth, and were still reeling from the shock. His words had scared Kurumu shitless, while simultaneously ensuring that, upon his death, Arthur would be confined to the deepest, darkest pits of the fiery abyss that is the seventh layer of Hell. Still, such unadulterated rage had never in history been more accurately expressed.

"So…Arthur…" Kurumu whimpered, "can I…go and… cry now?"

"NO!" Arthur shouted. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Arthur held out his hands and muttered a quick incantation. Within seconds, the object he called upon appeared in his hands. Kurumu yelped when she saw that it was a steel claymore, and then nearly pissed herself when the blade burst into flames. "A-a-a-Arthur…" She stuttered.

"I'm going to give you a ten second head start." Arthur growled. "Beginning now."

Kurumu didn't waste a nanosecond as she jumped from her seat and bolted out the door. Arthur gripped the hilt of his blade and made chase. _"Run, Kurumu, run…"_

_Mizore's dorm room…_

"Vita…Anima…Verum…Scientia…Secretum…"

Mizore drew the Latin words on the points of the pentagram she had traced on the floor. _"This is a lot easier that Yukari made it out to be. Guess ritual magic was never her thing."_ Mizore made a silent note to thank her mother for suggesting that she take Latin courses as she placed a large, ceramic bowl of water in the pentagram's center. She took in a deep breath. _"Here goes nothing…"_

"Oh , validus navitas orbis terrarum , audite meus placitum! EGO precor vos ut redimio meus pectus pectoris quod ostendo sum ut mihi verum EGO peto!"

As she finished the incantation, the pentagram flashed with a brilliant green light. Mizore had to avert her eyes to avoid becoming disoriented. When she opened them again, she crawled over and stared into the bowl of water. Mizore smiled when she saw that the once clear water was now a brilliant silver. She breathed in deeply as she pressed her face into the substance…

_Unknown…_

_It was snowing. It had been snowing lightly for days. This is how it always was in this small town. The locals, of course, were none too pleased, as they had to shovel their driveways so they could get their cars out for work. "It's Alaska, for God's sakes!" Many of them seethed aloud. "You'd think they'd have a snow plow, but noooooooo…." One resident, however, didn't mind the snow at all._

_In a small log cabin-style house in the middle of town, there lived a family. Some said they were a strange couple, others saw only a story of true love. None of them suspected that they were Yokai._

_In the house's living room, a twenty-something Mizore sat on the couch, a computer in her lap, as she spoke on the phone with an old friend._

"_Okay, Arthur-san, I made the folder, now what?"_

"_Just extract the browser into the apps folder and plug the card back into the system."_

"_You make this sound so easy."_

"_Hey, if a six year old can figure it out, so can you!"_

_Mizore chuckled. "I'm sure Moka and Tsukune are very pleased to know that you're teaching their daughter how to be a hacker. You are a horrible influence."_

"_Have you met my niece? The girl's practically a socialist. Best she learns this shit from an expert than make a stupid mistake down the road."_

_Mizore smiled. "Whatever, Sparrow." She joked. "You haven't changed a bit."_

"_I know… ooh, dinner's about to buzz! Lobster thermador tonight. Gotta go, Mizore. Bye!"_

"_Bye." Mizore beamed as she hung up the phone. It was just then that she heard her front door open._

"_Honey, I'm home!" Came a woman's voice. Mizore glowed as she rushed to the front door to greet her wife, giving her a tender hug before she even got her foot in the door. "Welcome home, honey. How was work?"_

"_Dreadful, some jackass was making lewd gestures at me all damn day." The woman sighed as she walked inside and sat on the couch. Mizore sat next to her and rested her head on her wife's shoulder. "You poor thing. Is there something I can do to make it better?" Mizore pouted playfully._

_Her wife smiled as she placed a hand on Mizore's leg. "I could think of a few things." She giggled as she kissed Mizore on the cheek._

_Mizore blushed as she fell into her wife's loving arms. "I love you so much… Kurumu…"_

_Back in reality…_

Mizore whipped her face away from the bowl of enchanted water, panting heavily. "No way!" She shouted. "It can't be! Kurumu!" She grasped her head and began shaking it back and forth furiously.

"_It can't be! The spell went wrong! I'm not like that! This is some kind of joke! This just can't be right! It can't be…it can't…it can't…it can't…"_

"_You are acting just like someone who's in…"_

Mizore slammed her fists onto the floor, as a tear streamed down her face. "…the closet." She guiltily admitted. "How, Arthur-san, how did you know? Was I so obvious about it? Can you just read people that well?"

"Mizore-san!"

Mizore shot her gave over to her window and saw Kurumu pounding furiously on her window, her wings fully extended to keep her afloat. "Speak of the devil." She muttered as she walked up to her window.

"Mizore, let me in! Quick!"

Mizore was taken aback by Kurumu's panicked tone, but nevertheless opened her window. Kurumu slid inside and immediately shut herself in Mizore's closet. "Kurumu-san? What in blazes-"

"I'm not here!" Kurumu shouted.

Mizore raised an eyebrow, wonder who or what Kurumu was trying to hide from. It didn't take long for her to get an answer. She perked her ears when she heard a sound from outside. The sound seemed like the noise of two glass bottles being tapped together.

"Kurumu…" Arthur sang, "come out and play-ay… hmm…"

Kurumu jumped when she heard a knock on Mizore's door. "Oh, shit! Make him go away!"

Mizore nodded, and rather that opening the door, she simply stuck her head through it. She was stunned when she saw Arthur wielding a large, flaming claymore. "May I help you Arthur-san?" Mizore asked calmly.

Arthur smiled. "Yeah, have you seen Kurumu? I've been looking for her."

Mizore eyed Arthur's sword, then turned back to him. "Nope." she lied.

Arthur hung his head and sighed. "Damn." He pouted as he dismissed his weapon. "Well, if you see her, let me know."

"Will do." Mizore stated as Arthur turned and walked away. She pulled herself back into her room and walked over to her closet. "He's gone. You can come out now, Kurumu."

Kurumu opened the closet door and walked nervously over to Mizore's bed. "Would you mind if I stayed here for awhile?" She asked, slightly relieved that her plight was over.

Mizore chuckled softly. "What kind of mischief were you getting yourself into?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kurumu noted, her eyes resting on the magic circle Mizore had drawn on the floor.

Mizore smiled as she sat next to Kurumu. "Alright, Kurumu-san, you can stay."

The two of them sat there, in silence, Kurumu being completely unaware of the tension that was building. Finally, Mizore spoke her mind.

"Kurumu," She asked with a blush, "what am I to you?"

Kurumu gave Mizore a confused look, wondering where this question had come from. "Well, I think of you as a very good friend, Mizore-san." She replied, noting that Mizore had failed to use a proper honorific. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, now that Moka-san and Tsukune-san are going to be together…"

"Like hell they are!" Kurumu shouted. "Tsukune is my destined one!"

Mizore shook her head. "Moka's pregnant, Kurumu. Do you really think we stand a chance now?"

Kurumu turned away and frowned. "I…I…I guess you're right, Mizore-san." She admitted in defeat.

"Well, you see, I was thinking…" Mizore began nervously, "…since Tsukune-san is beyond our reach, that we should move on." Mizore grabbed Kurumu's hand gently. "Start seeing other people."

"Mizore-san?" Kurumu fretted when she saw Mizore grab her hand.

"Kurumu," Mizore choked, "I… like… you."

Kurumu's eyes widened. "Mizore-san, what are you saying?"

Mizore gathered her courage. "I'm gay, Kurumu."

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

_Outside…_

Arthur emitted a light chuckle as he stood up and walked away from Mizore's door. _"So, now you're finally telling yourself the truth. Glad to know you can admit it to the one you really love."_ Arthur's smiled faded as he mused over that last word. _"Love…"_

_Two years ago…_

_Specter rolled over in his bed and groaned as he answered his cell phone. "Hello?"_

"_Specter!" Came a man's voice. "I just called to congratulate you on becoming a Commander!"_

"_Yeah, thanks, Ace." Specter said halfheartedly._

"_Honey, who's calling at this hour?" Asked the young woman lying next to him._

"_Who was that?" Ace asked. "Wait… that accent… is that Queen? What is she doing in your chambers?"_

"_Oh what?" Queen yelled as she grabbed the phone. "Are you saying we are too young to be in a serious relationship? Getting shot at is okay at our age, but sex isn't? Typical American…"_

_Ace sighed. "Kids…"_

_Queen and Specter hung up the phone and began laughing…_

"Queen…" Arthur whispered.

_Later that night…_

It was dark outside as Arthur waded though the school's graveyard. He sighed deeply as he passed by the graves of former Yokai academy students and teachers as he looked for an empty plot of land to place the wooden plank he was carrying. He finally settled on a small plot of land behind a worn gave and stood the engraved plank on the ground. "I made this in wood shop today." He spoke softly to the marker. "I know it's not much, but you never got a proper burial, since your body was never found."

He conjured a hammer and began to pound the makeshift marker into place, trying not to make too much noise as he did. "It's been almost two years since you died." He said as he finished placing the grave.

Arthur dug into his pockets and pulled out a small deck of playing cards and a red rose, which he placed at the marker's feet. "I thought you'd like them." He said, as a tear formed in his eye.

"I made a promise to you, that one day, we'd be together again." Arthur said through stifled sobs, "But I still have things left to do in this world. Our reunion will have to wait a little while longer."

"We will see each other again," Arthur sobbed as he traced the small pentagram he engraved on the top of the marker, "but not yet, not yet…"

Arthur stood up and saluted the grave as tears began streaming down his face. "You always fought for what you believed in, Queen." He choked as he read the writing on the marker. "At ease soldier, may the spirits of your homeland watch over you."

_In loving memory_

_of a true patriot._

_1994-2008_

_Born of Lithuania._

_"__**The meaning of justice can change from one day to the next. A professional soldier never brings justice into the mission. Politics are fickle, they change with the times. So long as we can fight for our countries, soldiers like us need nothing to believe in." -Big Boss, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. **_  



End file.
